A Fresh Start
by amina623
Summary: maybe she needs him just as much as he needs her. a sweet bit of fluff dramoine fic


AU i own no characters. all success go to the great JK Rowling. i only provide words and a mini plot.

I looked at the back of her head, silently wishing I could tell her everything. I know I will never be good enough for her. So I hide my love behind a mask of cruelty. I can't tell her what I want, so I will tell her the exact opposite. I'll make death threats, laugh about her appearance, make fun of her. If only I can get the courage to be near her. It had been three months since the war had ended, houses had united, new friends had been made, many slytherins and gryffindors had some form of relationship. And yet he couldn't get the courage to even talk to her.

I can feel him looking at me, his eyes drilling red hot into the back of my head. I don't really know what he wants anymore. I don't understand him. Before the war had finally ended, I could count on his predictability. I could count on the fact that he would always hate me. I thought the looks he used to give me were death glares. But since the war had ended I noticed a few things. He would constantly steal looks in my direction. He stopped calling me names, in fact he stopped talking to me all together. He never came near me unless absolutely necessary, or decided to leave whenever I came around.

Maybe if I just tell her how much it has pained me these past few months to completely ignore her, then she will forgive me. Who am I kidding, I will never be forgiven I made her years here a living hell. I didn't even really notice her until now. I can just see it now, I go up to her and tell her that I have found a new respect for maybe even tell her I like her. She would never speak to me again. How can I do this? How can I make her understand I'm not the boy I used to be. I'm not evil anymore.

I can see him try to fit in with every one, they all seem to take a liking to him, even Harry and Ron. He tries to look happy and interested in what's going on. But I cant help but feel sorry for him. He looks so lost all the time. I know I would be lost if everything I knew turned out to be a lie. If I had it drilled and beaten into me from a young age that I was superior to others and should not even look at them. If I had been sent to kill people, to torture them, all because one sick sadistic man decided that the world wasn't good enough the way it was. I should try and ease the pain for him, I should befriend him, let him know that the past is the past. Today is a new day, a fresh start.

She spoke to me. In fact she more than spoke to me, she forgave me and even became my first REAL friend. She actually cared about what I had to say. I think that this is the best way to go, we should be friends first. I can't get over how her face glowed and her eyes twinkled. Her beautiful eyes, light brown, almost honey colored and shaped like almonds. The beautiful curve of her lip when she smiled as I accepted her friendship. The way her slender neck would stretch as she cocked it to the side whenever I said anything that confused her. And even as she walked away I couldn't stop staring, the way her school robe flowed behind her, and how her waist swished from side to side. Her hair blowing in the wind that she seemed to create just by walking.

I finally did it and it felt amazing. To know that I made a real difference. He's not as evil or as bad s I thought. He even seemed eager to have a real conversation. I saw him in a new light today. And I don't mean that just figuratively, I also saw the sun shining off his white-blonde hair. I saw how his long lashes hid his bright gray eyes. This was the first time I saw him smile ever. I had never known how attractive he was, I never noticed the way that he can make you feel so appreciated. Maybe just maybe this could go beyond friendship.

I see how she looks at me now, as if she's waiting with bated breath for me to say something that she longs to hear from just my mouth. I see how she becomes nervous around me, and it makes me smile. I can feel her staring at me this time, and feels nice to be on the receiving end for once. I'll talk to her at the end of class and tell her how I really feel, and hopefully she will tell me that she feels the same. We can even seal the relationship with a kiss.

I'm like a giddy schoolgirl again. I feel like I did the first night here as a first-year. Everything looks so new, and I feel so alive. He finally told me what I wanted to hear, and he even kissed me. My first real kiss. And the best part is we don't have to hide it from anybody.

I love her, Hermoine Granger

I love him, Draco Malfoy.


End file.
